


Two Dorks in Love

by PuppetMaster55



Series: Latte Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Lance is in awe of finding love.





	

 Lance hadn't expected to fall in love like this.

“So if we consider the fact that there _are_ advanced civilizations out in the galaxy, and that _at least_ one has visited Earth before – because the Blue Lion couldn't have flown itself to Earth, and there wasn't any record of the pilot leaving it behind, right? Then it's totally possible that we've made first contact back during ancient history.”

He was fighting a war, and that someone could fall for him – that he could fall for someone, out here in the vastness – was nothing short of a miracle.

“Like, it wasn't help building the pyramids, or with setting the nazca lines or anything like that, but you can't believe that all that old mythology hadn't come from somewhere, right?”

They were fun, together, two people that had sought an old piece of their little blue planet, and found it in each other. Matt was a great person, was genuinely delightful to be around. Lance couldn't believe that someone like him could even exist, was still coming to terms with the fact that Matt had found him attractive, out of everyone on the team, out of everyone in the galaxy.

And the funny part was, Lance loved Matt with every fiber of his being. Matt wasn't like Blue, wasn't a greater whole that he was the missing piece of. Matt was excitable, even after nearly two years of life under the Galra. Matt was like the sun, bright and shining. Lance couldn't believe that Matt couldn't see it, couldn't see how amazing he was, from the animated way he gestured and flailed about to the way his entire body lit up and vibrated in place when he found something that interested him. That shine to his eyes that wasn't there before, that huge smile he got that only grew the more he talked, the way that he expanded as he went on. Matt at the start of a conversation with Lance was often shrunken in, making himself as small and unnoticable as possible. Matt, when he was talking about one of his passions, was making grand gestures, was pacing across the room, was projecting for all to hear.

But most of all, Lance loved when Matt talked about something he was passionate about. He hoped that Matt would one day talk about Lance in the same excited, animated manner that he talked about the presence of alien influence in human history. Lance loved that Matt was compassionate, that he was overflowing with empathy. Lance loved Matt, and was forever in awe that Matt loved him back.

“So what I'm getting,” Lance chimed in, grinning a goofy grin at Matt, “is that all those stories about Zeus coming down from the heavens and banging someone was really an alien coming to get some out of town strange.”

“ _Exactly_!” Matt matched his grin. Slyly, he added, “And why wouldn't they wanna get some of this? Us humans have got the goods. Just look at me and tell me that ancient Zeus wouldn't wanna get with this?”

Matt made a gesture at his body, striking a pose that showed off his best assets. Lance admired the sight, humming appreciatively.

“It is an amazing sight. Fit for the gods, even.” Lance stood, wrapping his arms around Matt and pulling him close, rocking their hips together. He grinned into Matt's neck. “It makes me glad that I've got exclusive rights.”

“Zeus has got nothing on you, babe,” Matt replied, tilting his head for Lance to better nuzzle his neck. “I would turn down that godly dong for yours any day.”

Echoing from the air vents was a shriek of horrified outrage. Lance muffled his laughter in Matt's shoulder, while Matt just let his laughter echo through the castle.

Yeah, Lance loved everything about Matt.


End file.
